needlessfandomcom-20200223-history
Honoo
Honoo (Flame, 炎) is a Needless Fragment. It was first seen used by Teruyama Momiji. Statistics *'Main User:' Teruyama Momiji. *'Other Users: 'Adam Blade, Adam Arclight. *'First Appearance: '''Needless manga chapter 5 - Needless anime episode 3. *'Description: The user can create flames and is resistant to them. However the user cannot blow fire breath. Usage The Fragment main ability is the skill to generate fire, from the users hands or body (as seen when Teruyama creates an "aura" of fire around him to negates Kuchinashi Fragrance Fragment effects), however the user cannot breath fire. Both Teruyama and Blade used to use this power to light their cigarettes. In anime filler scenes, they also used it to ligh a bonfire. For combat, this Fragment has several convenient usage that are list below. Special Moves *'''Little Boy (L(リトル)・B(ボイ)): Honoo Fragment signature attack. A short range technique. The user wreaths their fist in flame an attack the enemy burning and striking the opponent. It ws first seen used by Teruyama Momiji against Adam Blade. ** Little Boy: Renzoku Touka (Little Boy: Continuous Bombardment): The user attack the enemy with Little Boy multiple times simultaenously. It was first seen used by Teruyama Momiji against Disk's Army of Testaments in Iron Mountain. ** Phlogiston Full Throttle: Little Boy: A re-vamped version of the original Little Boy. The user wreaths their fist with a great amount of fire an launches a powerful punch to the enemy. It was first seen used by Teruyama Momiji against Kuchinashi in Simeon's Third Shelter. * Vulcan Shock Ignition(V (ヴァルカン)・S(ショク)・I(イグニション)): A long range technique. The user creates a giant fire ball with one hand and launches it to the enemy with devastating effects. It was first seen used by Teruyama Momiji against Adam Blade. ** Kakedanko: Vulcan Shock Ignition (Atomic Warhead: Vulcan Shock Ignition): The user creates a huge fire ball with both hands and launches it to the enemy with a very higher power. It was first seen used by Adam Blade against Disk's Army of Testaments in Iron Mountain. Combination Moves and Fused Moves * Double Vulcan Shock Ignition(W(ダブル)・V(ヴァルカン)・S(ショク)・I(イグニション)): Two Vulcan Shock Ignition attacks launched by two user at the same time (one each one). It was first seen used by Teruyama Momiji and Adam Blade against Disk's Army of Testaments on Iron Mountain. * Vulcan Shock Little Boy (V(ヴァルカン)・S(ショク)・L(リトル)・B(ボイ)): After creating a Vulcan Shock Ignition, the user equips their hands with a Little Boy each one and the charges against the enemy striking the enemy with a powerful blow done with the speed of the Little Boy and the fire amount of the Vulcan Shock Ignition. It was first seen used by Teruyama Momiji against Adam Arclight. The first time Teruyama used this attack was due to the fact that he saw before Blade's "Touku: Vulcan Shock Little Boy". ** Touku: Vulcan Shock Little Boy (Special Attack: Vulcan Shock Little Boy): According to Blade, this move is his original combination ultimate attack. Is the same principle that of Vulcan Shock Little Boy. The difference is in that before doing this attack, Blade has absorbed Agniswattas' heat energy as he had copied Saten's Dai Yon Haddou Fragment ability previously and managed to control the high temperatures. Touku: Vulcan Shock Little Boy seems to has the same or even high power of Saten's Dai Yon Haddou or Aruka's Agniswattas. This is the strongest attack Blade used. It was first seen used by Blade against Aruka in Simeon's Third Shelter. Trivia * Little Boy is the name of the atomic bomb launched on Hiroshima in 1945. * The phlogiston is the name of the theory (from the Ancient Greek φλογιστόν phlŏgistón "burning up", from φλόξ phlóx "fire"), first stated in 1667 by Johann Joachim Becher, that said the existence of a fire-like element called "phlogiston" that was contained within combustible bodies, and released during combustion.